En el pasado
by EstrelladahM11
Summary: ¡Lumus!- un susurro apenas audible corta el silencio- ¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas! Los señores Lunático, Canuto y Cornamenta están orgullosos de presentar: La nueva historia de Harry Potter donde un viaje...una historia...un hechizo...un giratiempo ...Una importante misión...El pasado cambiado pueden hacer la diferencia ...La unión de tres generaciones
1. Capitulo 1

**El giratiempo**

**"Aprovecha ahora ya que el tiempo, es el único recurso verdaderamente no renovable".**

Era una tarde en la Madriguera donde estaba toda la familia reunida para celebrar navidad. El ambiente festivo se notaba donde quiera, muchos pelirrojos se encontraban reunidos en el jardín. A la celebración se habían unido como casi todos los años los Longbottom y los Scamander. Ginny, Angelina, Hermione, Audrey, Molly, Fleur, Luna y Hannah se encontraban en la cocina terminando de preparar los exquisitos platillos para la cena de esa noche. Por otro lado Harry, Ron, George, Neville, Charlie, Percy, Bill, Rolf y Arthur se encontraban buscando los detalles de última hora. Todo era normal ese día pero los más pequeños del clan Weasley, Hugo Weasley y Lily Luna Potter, hacían de las suyas. Ambos se encontraban en la habitación que una vez fue de la madre de la pelirroja.

— Hugo mejor vamos al jardín, si Rose nos encuentra buscando en sus cosas no nos ira nada bien—la pequeña pelirroja miraba a todos lados preocupada—.

— No pasara nada Lily, no seas paranoica, Rosie está en el jardín platicando con Albus y Scorpius— su primo le restó importancia con un movimiento de mano antes de girarse y seguir en busca del baúl de su hermana—.

— Tienes razón —la pequeña le dio la razón — pero de todas formas ¿que se supone que estamos buscando? —Pregunto Lily ahora más interesada en la búsqueda de su primo—.

— Una cadena que Rose traía el ultimo día que estuvimos en Hogwarts antes de venir—le explico deteniéndose frente a una de las camas de la habitación que su hermana compartía con varias de sus primas—.

— ¿Por qué te interesa esa cadena? — Pregunto Lily llegando a su lado mirando con curiosidad el baúl — ¿crees que lo guarda ahí? —.

— Quiero saber que escode mi hermana Lilu y por algún lado tenemos que empezar ¿no crees? — Hugo dejo de observar el baúl y poso su vista en su mejor amiga y para ver como la pequeña Potter asentía no del todo convencida— anda ya deja de preguntar y ayúdame—le pidió abriendo el baúl para sacar su contenido—Mira que mamá puede aparecer en cualquier momento o peor aún ¡Rose! —Ante esto último fingió estremecerse causando una carcajada por parte de su prima—.

— Está bien, está bien, busquemos esa cadena— Lily sonrió de forma traviesa antes de colocarse al lado de su primo y comenzar a sacar las partencias de su prima— ¿crees que ya llegaron Hannah y Ginny? —le pregunto sin dejar de rebuscar en el baúl y es que así llamaban a sus dos amigas, Alice Longbottom y Sky Scamander—.

— Tal vez, es mejor apurarnos — le respondió Hugo sin apartar la vista de su tarea—.

Los dos niños comenzaron a buscar en las cosas de Rose vaciando el baúl de la pelirroja encontrado desde libros hasta ropa pues aunque ese no era el baúl del colegio si no uno viejo, todo el clan tenía su propio baúl en las habitaciones que compartían para que sus cosas no se mesclaran y así evitar peleas. Buscaron unos quince minutos hasta que Hugo se detuvo y en su rostro había una mirada triunfante.

— ¡Lo encontré! —celebró esté levantando una pequeña cadena con algo parecido a un reloj colgando en el centro—.

— ¿Qué crees que sea? — Lily lo observaba interesada pues no había visto ese objeto antes—.

— No lo sé —Hugo se encogió de hombros —pero vamos a averiguarlo —añadió seguro— antes de comenzar a organizar el baúl de su hermana para que no notara nada—.

— ¿Cómo? — Pregunto la chica con asombro—

— Preguntándole a Teddy por supuesto— contesto Hugo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Y es que para él, Ted Lupin era una especie de biblioteca andante cuando no acudía a su hermana o primas—.

— ¿A Teddy? —Lily lo miro sin entender— ¿Cómo iba a saberlo él? — pregunto ella con cara más asombrada.

— ¡Por Merlín! Lily luego yo soy el despistado—se quejó Hugo bromeando y la chica le lanzo una mirada asesina— Le preguntaremos a él porque ahora está en la Academia de Aurores y debe saber de este tipo de cosas, además ¿Qué no sabe Teddy? —le explico sonriendo—.

— Bien, tienes razón—Lily le dio la razón sonriendo— vamos—añadió antes de tomar la mano de su primo para luego salir corriendo llevándose con ella al chico.

Los dos salieron al jardín en busca del chico de cabello azul que seguramente les respondería su pregunta. El jardín estaba repleto de personas, todos sus primos y amigos sin embargo no había ni rastro de los adultos. Vieron a sus amigas en una esquina del jardín riendo. Observaron durante unos segundos más hasta que divisaron el cabello azul entre todos los pelirrojos, corrieron hacia donde él estaba con una chica rubia.

— Hola —saludaron al mismo tiempo— para que Lily añadiera– ¡Teddy!, ¡Vic! ¿Cómo están? — Pregunto Lily abrazando a cada uno causando que ambos intercambiaran una mirada divertida, seguramente esos dos le pedirían algo—.

— ¡Lily!, ¡Hugo! Miren cuanto han crecido desde el ultimo día que los vi— contesto la chica divertida pues hacia como dos horas que los había saludado— ¿que los trae por aquí? —añadió fingiendo estar sorprendida señalando los alrededores como si hubieran fuera algo fuera de lo normal ver a ese par en el jardín—Ted rio y abrazo a su novia y los dos pequeños se cruzaron de brazos fingiendo estar ofendidos—/

— Si, la verdad están más grandes— añadió Ted revolcándole el cabello a Hugo sabiendo que el pelirrojo odiaba que lo hiciera—.

— ¡Oye sabes que no me gusta que me hagas eso! — Se quejó el pelirrojo y Ted soltó una carcajada divertido—.

— ¿Qué los trae por aquí? —repitió la pregunta de Victorie notando que sus primos intercambiaban una mirada—.

— En realidad nosotros queríamos preguntarle a Teddy algo—contesto rápidamente Lily dándole un codazo a Hugo— ¿podrías decirnos qué es esto que encontramos? —Lily señalo la cadena que tenía Hugo en su mano—.

— ¿Que es qué? — Pregunto Victorie interesada pues solamente podían ver la cadena—.

— Esto— contesto Hugo mostrando la cadena con el reloj dejando a la joven pareja con la boca abierta y bastante alarmada—.

— ¿De dónde sacaron eso? — Pregunto Victorie preocupada acercándose a Hugo—.

— Es de Rosie y queremos saber que es— dijo Lily mirando a su prima con un puchero, temiendo un regaño—.

— Esto niños, es un giratiempo— les conto Ted quitándoselo de las manos a Hugo—.

— ¿Un qué? — Preguntaron al unísono con idénticas caras confundidas—.

— Un giratiempo, con esto tu puedes controlar el tiempo— respondió Victorie pero se arrepintió enseguida porque se tapó la boca con la mano al ver la cara que pusieron los dos pelirrojos— Ni lo piensen –amenazó señalándolos acusatoriamente con el dedo—.

— ¿Cómo funciona?—Pregunto Hugo muy interesado— ya saben por motivos educativos —añadió pomposamente causando que Lily asintiera rápidamente, Ted y Victorie intercambiaron una mirada y el primero suspiro—.

— Bueno…— comenzó Ted pero fue interrumpido por un pelirrojo y un pelinegro—.

Y es que James Sirius y Fred se encontraban frente a los cuatro con idénticas sonrisas picaras.

— ¿Porque tienen un giratiempo? —pregunto Fred mirando atentamente la cadena que en ese momento colgaba de la mano de Ted—.

— Sí… ¿qué hacen con eso? — dijo James con los ojos brillantes, esa mirada que siempre tenía cuando una gran idea se le ocurría— Fred, amigo, hermano…—James se giró hacia su primo con una amplia sonrisa—.

— ¿Sabes algo querido James? tengo la misma idea— Fred le sonrió ampliamente a su primo y con un asentimiento se pusieron de acuerdo—.

— Oh, oh — dejo escapar Lily conociendo a la perfección a su hermano —.

Los otros tres pusieron cara de horror sabían que cuando esos dos hablaban así tramaban algo y no era algo precisamente bueno, pero antes que pudieran reaccionar siquiera James y Fred se abalanzaron sobre Ted y le arrebataron el giratiempo para salir corriendo. James tenía el giratiempo y entonces comenzó la persecución, Lily, Victorie, Teddy y Hugo comenzaron a correr detrás de los dos chicos que corrían por todo el jardín lanzándose el giratiempo. Se atravesaban entre sus primos y primas evitando que los atraparan.

— ¡James Sirius Potter devuélveme eso! — gritaba Ted corriendo tras el pelinegro quien reía—.

— No lo creo —James se giró y llamo a su primo— ¡Fred! — el mencionado se detuvo y el chico le lanzo el giratiempo para que el pelirrojo lo atrapara enseguida —.

— ¡Fred Fabián Weasley te meterás en muchos problemas! — Gritaba Victorie corriendo tras el pelirrojo quien parecía incluso más entretenido que su primo— ¡dame eso ahora! —.

— ¿Qué tal si no quiero querida prima? — Fred se detuvo abruptamente buscando a su primo cuando lo localizo hizo señas— ¡James! —grito y volvió a lanzarlo—.

— Devuelvan eso, Rose nos matara si ve que lo tenemos — grito Lily pero enseguida se tapó la boca—.

— ¿Por qué los mataría? — pregunto una voz detrás de ella, Lily se quedó paralizada mirando a Hugo con cara suplicante y a la vez con reproche pues sabían muy bien que cuando Rose Weasley se enojaba casi echaba chispas porque había heredado el genio de sus dos padres—. Inmediatamente los otros pararon su persecución —.

— Rose… ¡hermanita!... que sorpresa… veras ocurrió algo muy graciosos…— comenzó a balbucear Hugo mirando a su hermana—.

— Hugo Weasley, ¿qué hicieron esta vez? — Pregunto la pelirroja con una mirada amenazadora típica de la abuela Molly—.

— Es que teviconalgocongadoalcuelloantesdetomarelexpesodeHogwartsyqueriamosversaverera —contesto el chico rápidamente a su hermana—.

— ¿Qué? No entiendo ni una palabra—Rose estaba cruzada de brazos — no me hagas enojar Hugo contéstame ahora—añadió señalándolo con el dedo—.

— Que te vi con algo colgado en el cuello antes de tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts—Hugo suspiro — y queríamos saber que era— contesto el chico mirando temeroso a su hermana—.

— Lily Luna Potter —Lily dio un salto al escuchar su nombre —dime algo, ¿qué hicieron con mi giratiempo? — pregunto ahora mirando a la pelirroja que buscaba la manera de escapar de la ira de su prima—.

— Este… pues… como… no… no sabíamos que era... —Lily le lanzaba miradas fulminantes a sus primos y hermanos—decidimos preguntarle a Teddy y él y Victorie nos dijeron que era un giratiempo— Rose se giró hacia los mencionados esperando una explicación —.

— Fred y James se lo quitaron a Ted—dijo Victorie fulminando con la mirada los mencionados que no perdieron tiempo y salieron corriendo—.

— ¿Rose estas bien? — pregunto Hugo al notar que la cara de su hermana se estaba poniendo igual de roja que su cabello—.

— ¡James Sirius Potter! ¡Fred Weasley! —Rose pego tal grito que el jardín se quedó en silencio — ¡Vengan a aquí ahora mismo! — cabe mencionar que todos los demás se apartaron de ella asustados y los mencionados se detuvieron inmediatamente y caminaron nuevamente hacia donde estaba su prima—.

— ¿Nos llamabas Rosie? — Pregunto James poniendo lo que él consideraba una cara angelical—.

— ¿Para qué nos quieres primita? — Pregunto inocentemente Fred—.

— Denme mi giratiempo—exigió la chica mirándolos amenazadoramente —.

— ¿Giratiempo? —Fred miro asombrado a la chica y luego se llevó una mano al pecho ofendido—¿ por qué nosotros tendríamos eso? ¿Y en todo caso por qué tienes tu uno? —.

— Merlín, McGonagall va a matarme —murmuro preocupada — por lo menos díganme que al menos no lo han utili…—se detuvo abruptamente— ¡James, no! —grito al ver que su primo estaba dándole vueltas —.

— Demasiado tarde Rosie ya lo hice…— dijo este con mirada divertida—.

— James ¿qué has hecho? —se escandalizo Rose— ¡eres un…— se quedó callada porque del giratiempo salió una luz azul y los envolvió a todos.


	2. Capitulo 2

¡Considérate oficialmente muerto!

**"El tiempo es el mejor autor, es el que encuentra el final mejor".**

Al mismo tiempo que sentían como si un gancho los jalara de la espalda, todo comenzó a dar vueltas primero lentamente y lograron distinguir que sus padres salían al jardín y luego todo se volvió un remolino de colores y no distinguían nada. Todo estaba negro y sentían como si estuvieran cayendo al vacío, si no estuvieran tomados de las manos hubieran jurado que estaban solos. Cuando las chicas amenazaban con vomitar todo se detuvo así como había llego la sensación se fue, sintieron nuevamente el suelo bajo sus pies. La luz se apagó y dejo ver a todos tirados en el suelo unos junto a otros. Se pararon enseguida mirando a todos lados.

— James Potter ¡te voy a matar! — Rose estaba histérica y buscaba desesperada a su primo —.

— ¿Qué rayos estamos haciendo aquí? —pregunto Scorpius Malfoy mirando hacia todos lados—.

— ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cuantas vueltas le diste? — Pregunto alarmada Victorie mirando a James—.

— ¿Pero qué hacemos en Hogsmeade? —pregunto Lucy, una pelirroja que traía lentes, y es que efectivamente se encontraban a las afueras del famoso pueblo —.

Estas y otras preguntas comenzaron a formularse hasta que el peli-azul intervino.

— Silencio por favor—pidió tomando el control de la situación. Una vez tenía la atención de todos continuo— Esta claro que retrocedimos en el tiempo, pero la pregunta es cuánto —todos estaban preocupados y es que al menos la mayoría sabia la función de un giratiempo — para resolverles la duda el idiota que nos trajo aquí fue James—el mencionado retrocedió cuando todas las miradas se posaron sobre él—.

— ¡James! — comenzó Louis fulminando a su primo con la mirada —.

— ¡Sirius! —Continúo Dominique mirando amenazadoramente al chico—.

— Potter! — termino Molly quien había tomado el color de su cabello—.

— ¡Considérate oficialmente muerto! — Gritaron los demás haciendo que el mencionado retrocediera varios pasos y los mirara con cara pálida y asustada—.

— Pero yo… fue una broma... por Merlín soy demasiado maravilloso, genial, talentoso, hermoso… como para morir y…— estaba diciendo pero callo rápidamente por la mirada que le lanzaron todas sus primas porque si había algo que temer de ellas es que todas heredaron el carácter de la Sra. Weasley—.

— Bien, bien hay que calmarnos— comenzó Ted de nueva cuenta—Nadie va matar a James…—.

— Gracias Teddy— James suspiro aliviado— por eso eres mi hermano —añadió sonriendo —.

— ¡Aun! —continuo Ted ignorando a James— ¿cómo le explicaremos a mi padrino que matamos a su hijo sin que antes se llevara un gran castigo? — añadió Ted riendo ante la mirada de reproche que le lanzo James. Y los demás comenzaron a reír haciendo que este los mirara con indignación—.

— Supongo que debemos volver al Castillo y averiguar cuanto tiempo retrocedimos, tal vez podríamos hablar con la Directora McGonagall— sugirió Lucy mirando al grupo—.

— ¿Saben qué? por primera vez en mi hermosa vida estoy de acuerdo con la Prefecta Perfecta debemos buscar a Minnie ella nos ayudara a volver —dijo Fred sonriendo—.

— Fred no debes decirle así —le reprendió Lucy frunciendo el ceño—.

— Lucy tiene razón debemos buscar a la Profesora— dijo Victorie mirando a Ted quien asintió de acuerdo—.

— James ¿me haces el favor de regresarme mi giratiempo? — Dijo Rose mirando amenazadoramente a su primo—.

— Este si eso Rose yo… losientonofuemiintencionqueserompiera —contesto James nerviosamente ganándose miradas de interrogación de todos los allí presentes—.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntaron todos perdiendo un poco la paciencia—.

— Lo siento, no fue mi intención que se rompiera— contesto apresuradamente el chico pasándole el artefacto a la chica que parecía a punto de desmayarse por lo que a su lado llegaron inmediatamente Albus y Scorpius—.

— ¿Cómo que se rompió? — pregunto esta vez Lily mirando a su hermano con los ojos saliéndose de sus orbitas—.

— Caí sobre el — explico preocupado por su vida—.

— Recuérdenme matarlo después que le digamos al tío Harry —dijo Roxanne una chica con cabello negro con algunas pecas en la cara—.

— No te preocupes querida hermana que si no lo haces tú lo hare yo— dijo para sorpresa de todos Fred ya que este era el compañero de bromas de James— ¿Qué? La abuela estaba por servir la comida y muero de hambre —Añadió por las caras de sus primos —.

— Bien dejemos este tema para después creo que deberíamos movernos ya está obscureciendo —dijo Victorie—.

— En marcha debemos encontrar a la Profesora —dijo Ted emprendiendo la marcha —.

Dicho esto todos se encaminaron por el camino de Hogsmeade hacia el castillo. El pueblo estaba bastante diferente al que ellos conocían y las calles estaban inusualmente vacías. Tardaron unos treinta minutos en llegar a los portones que por suerte continuaban abiertos, apresuraron el paso hasta llegar a la entrada y para su gran sorpresa encontraron con nada más que Albus Dumbledore, el director que llevaba muchos años muerto en su época y al que todos admiraban. Todos se detuvieron demasiados conmocionados para hablar.

— ¿Pro…profesor Dumbledore? — se atrevió a decir Rose caminando hacia el frente del grupo. El profesor se detuvo inmediatamente y se giró sorprendiéndose hasta el grado de retroceder unos pasos—.

— ¿Sí? Señorita…— comenzó Dumbledore notando que no conocía a ninguno de esos jóvenes que por sus edades deberían estar en el colegio —.

— Weasley, Señor — contesto Rose inmediatamente —.

— ¿Weasley? — Pregunto ahora preocupado y es que no sabía que además de los jóvenes que cruzaban en Hogwarts había otros en esa familia —.

— Si…la mayoría de nosotros lo somos de hecho—Rose le restó importancia y hablaba de manera natural como si frente a ella no estuviera una persona que en su época había muerto —.

— ¿Cómo dices? — se sorprendió el viejo director— Ya veo a que se refiere — dijo este pasando la mirada entre todo el grupo—.

— Vera Profesor nos gustaría saber qué año es este —comenzó a hablar Teddy quien había cambiado su cabello habitualmente azul por uno castaño ocasionado que por la mirada de Dumbledore se mostrara un aire de curiosidad y asombro, es que el chico era idéntico a Remus Lupin pero años más joven —.

— ¿Es usted familiar de Remus Lupin? —le pregunto saliendo de su asombro —.

— ¿Eh?...bueno esto…soy su hijo, Señor—Ted hablo nerviosamente y es que le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta —.

— ¿Su hijo? ¿Cómo es eso posible? —Dumbledore tenia serios problemas para no perder la paciencia y es que eso era más raro de lo que alguna vez creyó posible —.

— Al parecer retrocedimos en el tiempo señor—se unió Victorie colocándose junto a su novio —

— Ya veo—murmuró Dumbledore —en ese caso estamos a comienzos de enero de mil novecientos noventa y seis —el director del colegio paso su mirada por todo el grupo esperando—.

— ¡Por Merlín! Ted son dos años antes de que nacieras —Victorie se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida —.

— ¿Entonces estamos en el sexto año de papá y los tíos? ¿Mi madre es menor que yo? —James se acercó al grupo alarmado causando que Dumbledore casi perdiera la compostura y es que ese joven era idéntico a James Potter — ¡Merlín! Mis padres son adolecentes —añadió consternado —.

— Vaya primo, entonces si tienes cerebro después de todo —dijo casualmente Molly ocasionando risas de los demás y una mirada curiosa por parte de Dumbledore quien comenzó a atar cabos de inmediato—.

— Me ofendes Molly—James se llevó una mano al pecho ofendido y les lanzo una mirada de reproche a los demás —.

— Me queda claro que si vienen del futuro pero mi pregunta ¿Cómo lo hicieron? —Dumbledore se mostraba bastante interesado en ese punto preguntándose si cierto libro y hechizo tuvieron algo que ver—.

— Yo le respondo Profesor —Rose tenía esa mirada que Albus y Scorpius relacionaban con las clases —.

— Adelante entonces señorita Weasley— Dumbledore tenía un brillo en la mirada— perdonen mi comentario tal vez me equivoque pero usted me recuerda a cierta alumna de sexto curso, Hermione Granger, se llama, supongo que debe conocerla bien—añadió casualmente causando la risa de los demás y un sonrojo por parte de Rose y es que Dumbledore ya tenía una idea de quienes eran sus padres — me corrijo me recuerda también al joven Ronald Wealsey ¿son sus padres o me equivoco? —termino preguntando sin dejar de sonreír. Los demás se mostraron asombrados de la capacidad del Director para analizar y sacar conclusiones dando justo en el clavo—.

— No se equivoca señor, si son mis padres —contesto Rose saliendo de su asombro—.

— Es una mezcla de ambos por lo que veo—le sonrió e hizo un ademan con la mano indicándole que comenzara a hablar —.

— Vera, todos nosotros estábamos en la Madriguera para pasar navidad—comenzó a explicar la chica y los demás asintieron para confirmar sus palabras — la mayoría nos encontrábamos en el jardín platicando animadamente pero entonces escuche que Lily menciono mi nombre —la mencionada se sonrojo y Dumbledore ato más cabos — conociéndola a ella y a Hugo— Rose le lanzo una mirada a su hermano— seguramente habían hecho alguna tontería así que fui a ver que sucedía y ellos me dijeron que estos dos idiotas aquí presentes — Rose fulmino a James y Fred con la mirada antes de señalarlos acusadoramente a lo que ellos se mostraron indignados pero apartaron la mirada cuando Dumbledore se giró hacia ellos— tenían mi giratiempo y cuando nos dimos cuenta aparecimos aquí— termino Rose — eso sí, fue raro porque la sensación fue realmente diferente apareció una luz—medito —.

— Entiendo —asintió Dumbledore meditando — ¿y donde tienen ese giratiempo? —pregunto amablemente —.

— Oh…eso….bueno profesor James lo rompió —Rose le paso el artefacto tímidamente —Profesor, ¿lo puede arreglar? —añadió —.

— Puedo intentarlo—asintió observándolo detenidamente —pero me tardare un poco, nunca antes se había comprobado que realmente funcionaran para volver tanto tiempo al pasado pero por supuesto es posible—les informó— desgraciadamente tardare un tiempo en averiguar cómo regresarlos a su época —añadió poniendo nerviosos a los chicos—.

— ¿Pero entones que haremos nosotros mientras tanto? —pregunto Louis preocupado—.

— Bueno señor Weasley, por lo que veo la mayoría sigue cursando en Hogwarts —paseo su mirada por el grupo quienes asintieron confundidos—entonces no veo problema en que se incorporen al colegio como alumnos — les informo sonriendo—.

— ¿Cómo supo de mi apellido? —pregunto consternado Louis —no se lo dije—añadió ante la mirada divertida del hombre—.

— Oh vamos Louis ¿no es obvio? —comenzó Ted sonriendo— la mayoría de nosotros es pelirrojo, tienen pecas y ojos claros ¿acaso conoces a otra familia de esas descripciones? —Louis negó un poco avergonzado—además Rosie se lo dijo —.

— Tienes razón Teddy —estuvo de acuerdo el chico —.

— Profesor precisamente ese es nuestro problema —llamo la atención James — todos tenemos una especie de letrero que anuncia nuestra familia, eso sin contar que la mayoría de nosotros tenemos nombres que delataría nuestro origen —explico a lo que los demás asintieron —.

— Tiene mucha razón joven ¿Potter? —Dumbledore espero a que el mencionado lo confirmara —.

— Así es señor —contesto James sonriendo— ¿lo ve? —añadió divertido—.

— El punto del joven Potter es muy cierto —comenzó nuevamente el director —así que no queda otra opción es que mañana durante el desayuno ustedes se presentaran ante sus padres en el Gran Comedor y ahí les explicaran todo y quien sabe podrían cambiar algunas cosas—añadió sonriendo misteriosamente —.


	3. Chapter 3

*****Por alguna macabra razón al capitulo anterior le falto una parte que es lo que se veria a continuacion y luego el comienzo del Capitulo 3*****

Dicho esto todos se encaminaron por el camino de Hogsmeade hacia el castillo. El pueblo estaba bastante diferente al que ellos conocían y las calles estaban inusualmente vacías. Tardaron unos treinta minutos en llegar a los portones que por suerte continuaban abiertos, apresuraron el paso hasta llegar a la entrada y para su gran sorpresa encontraron con nada más que Albus Dumbledore, el director que llevaba muchos años muerto en su época y al que todos admiraban. Todos se detuvieron demasiados conmocionados para hablar.

— ¿Pro…profesor Dumbledore? — se atrevió a decir Rose caminando hacia el frente del grupo. El profesor se detuvo inmediatamente y se giró sorprendiéndose hasta el grado de retroceder unos pasos—.

— ¿Sí? Señorita…— comenzó Dumbledore notando que no conocía a ninguno de esos jóvenes que por sus edades deberían estar en el colegio —.

— Weasley, Señor — contesto Rose inmediatamente —.

— ¿Weasley? — Pregunto ahora preocupado y es que no sabía que además de los jóvenes que cruzaban en Hogwarts había otros en esa familia —.

— Si…la mayoría de nosotros lo somos de hecho—Rose le restó importancia y hablaba de manera natural como si frente a ella no estuviera una persona que en su época había muerto —.

— ¿Cómo dices? — se sorprendió el viejo director— Ya veo a que se refiere — dijo este pasando la mirada entre todo el grupo—.

— Vera Profesor nos gustaría saber qué año es este —comenzó a hablar Teddy quien había cambiado su cabello habitualmente azul por uno castaño ocasionado que por la mirada de Dumbledore se mostrara un aire de curiosidad y asombro, es que el chico era idéntico a Remus Lupin pero años más joven —.

— ¿Es usted familiar de Remus Lupin? —le pregunto saliendo de su asombro —.

— ¿Eh?...bueno esto…soy su hijo, Señor—Ted hablo nerviosamente y es que le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta —.

— ¿Su hijo? ¿Cómo es eso posible? —Dumbledore tenia serios problemas para no perder la paciencia y es que eso era más raro de lo que alguna vez creyó posible —.

— Al parecer retrocedimos en el tiempo señor—se unió Victorie colocándose junto a su novio —

— Ya veo—murmuró Dumbledore —en ese caso estamos a comienzos de enero de mil novecientos noventa y seis —el director del colegio paso su mirada por todo el grupo esperando—.

— ¡Por Merlín! Ted son dos años antes de que nacieras —Victorie se llevó una mano a la boca sorprendida —.

— ¿Entonces estamos en el sexto año de papá y los tíos? ¿Mi madre es menor que yo? —James se acercó al grupo alarmado causando que Dumbledore casi perdiera la compostura y es que ese joven era idéntico a James Potter — ¡Merlín! Mis padres son adolecentes —añadió consternado —.

— Vaya primo, entonces si tienes cerebro después de todo —dijo casualmente Molly ocasionando risas de los demás y una mirada curiosa por parte de Dumbledore quien comenzó a atar cabos de inmediato—.

— Me ofendes Molly—James se llevó una mano al pecho ofendido y les lanzo una mirada de reproche a los demás —.

— Me queda claro que si vienen del futuro pero mi pregunta ¿Cómo lo hicieron? —Dumbledore se mostraba bastante interesado en ese punto preguntándose si cierto libro y hechizo tuvieron algo que ver—.

— Yo le respondo Profesor —Rose tenía esa mirada que Albus y Scorpius relacionaban con las clases —.

— Adelante entonces señorita Weasley— Dumbledore tenía un brillo en la mirada— perdonen mi comentario tal vez me equivoque pero usted me recuerda a cierta alumna de sexto curso, Hermione Granger, se llama, supongo que debe conocerla bien—añadió casualmente causando la risa de los demás y un sonrojo por parte de Rose y es que Dumbledore ya tenía una idea de quienes eran sus padres — me corrijo me recuerda también al joven Ronald Wealsey ¿son sus padres o me equivoco? —termino preguntando sin dejar de sonreír. Los demás se mostraron asombrados de la capacidad del Director para analizar y sacar conclusiones dando justo en el clavo—.

— No se equivoca señor, si son mis padres —contesto Rose saliendo de su asombro—.

— Es una mezcla de ambos por lo que veo—le sonrió e hizo un ademan con la mano indicándole que comenzara a hablar —.

— Vera, todos nosotros estábamos en la Madriguera para pasar navidad—comenzó a explicar la chica y los demás asintieron para confirmar sus palabras — la mayoría nos encontrábamos en el jardín platicando animadamente pero entonces escuche que Lily menciono mi nombre —la mencionada se sonrojo y Dumbledore ato más cabos — conociéndola a ella y a Hugo— Rose le lanzo una mirada a su hermano— seguramente habían hecho alguna tontería así que fui a ver que sucedía y ellos me dijeron que estos dos idiotas aquí presentes — Rose fulmino a James y Fred con la mirada antes de señalarlos acusadoramente a lo que ellos se mostraron indignados pero apartaron la mirada cuando Dumbledore se giró hacia ellos— tenían mi giratiempo y cuando nos dimos cuenta aparecimos aquí— termino Rose — eso sí, fue raro porque la sensación fue realmente diferente apareció una luz—medito —.

— Entiendo —asintió Dumbledore meditando — ¿y donde tienen ese giratiempo? —pregunto amablemente —.

— Oh…eso….bueno profesor James lo rompió —Rose le paso el artefacto tímidamente —Profesor, ¿lo puede arreglar? —añadió —.

— Puedo intentarlo—asintió observándolo detenidamente —pero me tardare un poco, nunca antes se había comprobado que realmente funcionaran para volver tanto tiempo al pasado pero por supuesto es posible—les informó— desgraciadamente tardare un tiempo en averiguar cómo regresarlos a su época —añadió poniendo nerviosos a los chicos—.

— ¿Pero entones que haremos nosotros mientras tanto? —pregunto Louis preocupado—.

— Bueno señor Weasley, por lo que veo la mayoría sigue cursando en Hogwarts —paseo su mirada por el grupo quienes asintieron confundidos—entonces no veo problema en que se incorporen al colegio como alumnos — les informo sonriendo—.

— ¿Cómo supo de mi apellido? —pregunto consternado Louis —no se lo dije—añadió ante la mirada divertida del hombre—.

— Oh vamos Louis ¿no es obvio? —comenzó Ted sonriendo— la mayoría de nosotros es pelirrojo, tienen pecas y ojos claros ¿acaso conoces a otra familia de esas descripciones? —Louis negó un poco avergonzado—además Rosie se lo dijo —.

— Tienes razón Teddy —estuvo de acuerdo el chico —.

— Profesor precisamente ese es nuestro problema —llamo la atención James — todos tenemos una especie de letrero que anuncia nuestra familia, eso sin contar que la mayoría de nosotros tenemos nombres que delataría nuestro origen —explico a lo que los demás asintieron —.

— Tiene mucha razón joven ¿Potter? —Dumbledore espero a que el mencionado lo confirmara —.

— Así es señor —contesto James sonriendo— ¿lo ve? —añadió divertido—.

— El punto del joven Potter es muy cierto —comenzó nuevamente el director —así que no queda otra opción es que mañana durante el desayuno ustedes se presentaran ante sus padres en el Gran Comedor y ahí les explicaran todo y quien sabe podrían cambiar algunas cosas—añadió sonriendo misteriosamente —.

**_1._********_¿Cómo reaccionaran nuestros padres?_**

**Generalmente las preguntas más complejas y profundas tienen una respuesta sencilla**

— ¿Pero Profesor eso no sería muy arriesgado? —pregunto Ted no muy convencido —. Pasaron muchas cosas y muchas muertes lamentables y por eso muchos de nosotros llevamos sus nombres en su honor y dado que preguntaran tendremos que contarlo ¿no es así? —termino mirando expectante al director—.

— Seria arriesgado si esa información llega a oídos equivocados—comenzó — pero ese no es nuestro caso ¿verdad? —les guiño un ojo sonriendo—estoy convencido de que la razón por la que están aquí es de hecho cambiar esos hechos lamentables porque este viaje no fue casualidad —Dumbledore los dejo petrificados sin embargo no explico nada mas —.

— En ese caso—Hablo Victorie con una pequeña sonrisa —tendría que llamar a unas cuentas personas porque como vera ya algunos de nuestros padres no están en el Colegio —.

— Por supuesto —asintió con una sonrisa —si son tan amables de proporcionarme sus nombres los citare a primera hora mañana—saco un pergamino y una pluma pasándoselo a Victorie quien inmediatamente comenzó a escribir —.

_Arthur y Molly Weasley Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy Ted y Andrómeda Tonks_

_Remus Jonh Lupin Nymphadora Tonks William Arthur Weasley_

_Fleur Delacur Charles Weasley Percival Ignatus Weasley_

_Audrey Parsson George Fabian Weasley Fred Gideon Weasley_

_Angelina Johnson Rolf Scamander_

Luego de varios minutos en los que todos le decían cosas como "Vic, recuerda que ese es su apellido de casada" "Coloca sus nombres completos" "No te olvides de los abuelos" Victorie le paso el pergamino al director quien le agradeció y le dio una rápida mirada.

— Muchas gracias señorita…. —Dejo la frase en el aire esperando —.

— Weasley—termino ella con una sonrisa —mi madre es Fleur Delacur —añadió a modo de explicación a lo que el viejo director sonrió ampliamente asintiendo —.

— He de suponer que tienen hambre— dijo divertido al escuchar el rugido de las tripas de Fred —.

— Mucha de hecho no hemos cenado gracias a alguien —contesto Fred fulminando con la mirada a su primo quien se sonrojo levemente —.

— En ese caso vayamos al Gran Comedor —les dijo sonriendo —ya todos los alumnos tienen que estar en sus respectivas salas comunes —luego de informarles esto dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo al Gran Comedor. Todos lo siguieron mirando todo alrededor curioso y es que habían bastantes cambios en su época. Una vez dentro del Castillo el director los guio hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor y en el momento en el que se disponía a abrirlas apareció por ellas la Profesora Minerva McGonagall.

— ¿Albus? —pregunto lanzándole una mirada al grupo— ¿quiénes son? ¿Por qué no llevan el uniforme?

— Minerva querida, es una larga historia—comenzó Dumbledore— ¿le parece bien que le explique luego? —dijo amablemente a lo que la mujer frunció el ceño pero asintió —nuestros huéspedes tienen hambre ¿podrías ordenarles a los elfos que les preparen algo? —.

— Enseguida vuelvo —dio por toda respuesta antes de dirigirse hacia las cocinas —.

Dumbledore guio a los jóvenes hasta dentro del Gran Comedor donde todos sin pensarlo si quiera se dirigieron directamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor logrando que el director sonriera. Nadie dijo nada a pesar de que se morían de ganas se sentían bastante intimidados ante la mirada permanente del Director sobre ellos. No paso mucho tiempo cuando el área donde estaban sentados se llenó de los suculentos platillos que preparaban los elfos logrando que la mayoría de los chicos saltaran sobre la comida como animales hambrientos. A los segundos McGonagall volvió a entrar al lugar muriéndose por preguntar quiénes y de donde eran esos jóvenes sin embargo se paró junto al director sin emitir palabra alguna. Una vez terminaron de comer los platos desaparecieron y Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

— Ahora que han comido lo mejor será que descansen, han sufrido muchas emociones por hoy — todos asintieron de acuerdo — muy bien, debo suponer que alguno conoce la sala que viene y va del séptimo piso —añadió sonriendo—.

— Yo la conozco Profesor —dijo Rose poniéndose de pie —.

— En ese caso señorita Weasley escolte a sus primos y amigos hasta ella —contesto Dumbledore amablemente —.

— ¿Has dicho Weasley? —pregunto McGonagall sorprendida mirando atentamente a la pelirroja — ¿primos? —.

— Es una larga historia Minerva una vez que los jóvenes estén debidamente instalados le explicare todo —Hablo seriamente y luego se giró de nuevo al grupo—Un elfo domestico les llevara el desayuno y les informara cuando sea el momento de bajar además les entrara las capuchas para taparles el rostro—el grupo asintió conforme —.

— Como usted diga Profesor —hablo Victorie poniéndose de pie—.

— ¿Nos vamos? —pregunto Rose hacia sus primos a lo que inmediatamente los más pequeños asintieron soñolientos —.

Inmediatamente todos se pusieron de pie y ante un último asentimiento por ambos profesores siguieron a Rose saliendo del Gran Comedor en silencio y comenzaron a subir las escalera rumbo al séptimo piso. Cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando a mitad del quinto piso Lucy rompió el silencio.

— ¿Rose que es la sala que viene y va? —pregunto llegando hasta su prima viéndose bastante consternada por no conocer algo—.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —dejo escapar James deteniéndose abruptamente — ¡La Perfecta Prefecta no conoce algo! —añadió llevándose una mano al pecho con dramatismo —.

— ¡Cállate James! — la pelirroja lo fulmino con la mirada —además de que hablas si tú tampoco debes saberlo —añadió convencida, los demás los escuchaban el intercambio sonriendo divertidos pero no se detuvieron en ningún momento—.

— Estas equivocada querida prima —le replico muy digno — la sala que viene y va o también conocida como la sala de Menesteres está en el séptimo piso y aparece cuando la necesitas —le explico sonriendo —además papá me conto en ellas hacían las reuniones del ED y que esa habitación te da lo que necesitas si sabes cómo pedirlo, supongo que pediremos un lugar donde podamos estar cómodos—añadió dejando a la mayoría sorprendidos—.

— Me sorprendes primito —le dijo divertida Dominique —.

— Oh, vamos que sea un bromista no significa que sea un tonto y salga mal en mis clases Niqui —contesto ofendido—.

— James, ¿Qué es el ED? —pregunto Scorpius notando que era el único que no conocía el nombre—.

— Son las siglas del Ejército de Dumbledore, ¿recuerdas que te contamos que mis padres y mi padrino lo crearon en su quinto año para aprender DCAO? —le respondió Rose —.

— Oh, lo recuerdo pero no sabía que todos sus padres formaron parte —respondió sorprendido —.

— Bueno la mayoría, —hablo Albus que estaba junto a su mejor amigo— ya sabes el tío Bill, el tío Charlie, la tía Fleur formaban parte de la Orden del Fénix —le recordó —

— Oh—contesto simplemente el chico—.

El resto del camino lo siguieron en silencio, observando cada parte del castillo, comparando los pasillos con los de su época y mirando curiosos los cuadros que no conocían.

— Rosie, ¿falta mucho?, Me muero de sueño —se quejó Lily cuando atravesaban el pasillo del séptimo piso—.

— Ya casi llegamos Lilu —respondió Rose —.

— ¡Por favor Hermione!—rogaba Ron poniendo cara de chorrito— ¿qué te cuesta? es solo para completar lo que me falta —añadió suplicante —.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba el grupo en la Sala Común de Gryffindor se encontraban dos chicos uno azabache terminando su trabajo de Herbologia y un pelirrojo rogándole a su amiga castaña que le dejara copiar su trabajo.

— ¡Por favor Hermione!—rogaba Ron poniendo cara de chorrito— ¿qué te cuesta? es solo para completar lo que me falta —añadió suplicante —.

— Ya te dije que no Ron—Hermione se cruzó de brazos y le lanzo una mirada severa —tienes que hacer tu mismo el trabajo, confórmate con lo que te dije que tenías que pasar — añadió —.

— Bien — contesto Ron de mala gana tomando su pluma para continuar escribiendo murmurando cosas—.

— Hermione tenías razón — se quejó Harry agotado— aunque tenemos horarios libres no nos sobra el tiempo para esto ¿Cómo es que logras acabar todo a tiempo? —pregunto recostando la cabeza sobre sus manos agotado—.

— A diferencia de ustedes yo no tengo entrenamientos así que simplemente invierto mi tiempo —contesto simplemente —.

— Ya estoy que me muero de sueño—Ron dejo escapar un bostezo estirándose —lo terminare mañana —añadió enrollando su pergamino —.

— Yo también —lo apoyo Harry imitando su acción —a mí solo me queda el párrafo de opinión —

— Como quieran —Hermione se puso de pie— buenas noches —se despidió agitando su mano antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de las chicas—.

Una vez que terminaron de organizar sus cosas Harry y Ron se encaminaron hacia su habitación y sin decir más se desplomaron en sus camas, agotados. En un pasillo cercano se encontraba el grupo con una Rose caminando de un lado a otro pasando frente a una pared.

— ¿Cuántas veces tienes que pasar Rose? — Pregunto Hugo por quinta vez consecutiva en menos de tres minutos—.

— Ya te dije que tres Hugo —bufo la chica sin detenerse — y si me sigues preguntando dormirás en el pasillo ¡tengo que concentrarme!—.

— Hugo, mejor cállate de una vez —intervino Dominique — ¿Se te olvida que tus padres están a unos minutos de este pasillo? —.

— Rosie vuelve a intentarlo —dijo amablemente Ted— y como escuche que alguien interrumpe le lanzo un hechizo silenciador—los amenazo amablemente—.

— Gracias Teddy—dijo una Rose un poco más calmada antes de comenzar a caminar nuevamente —.

Luego de que Rose caminara de un lado a otro pasando frente la pared tres veces apareció una puerta.

— ¡Al fin! —celebro Hugo casi dormido—.

Ted camino hacia la puerta y la abrió dejando ver una habitación inmensa con unas diecinueves camas ubicadas unas al lado de la otra, unos baúles con la inicial de cada uno, unas mesas, unos cuantos sillones y una gran chimenea. Y al fondo de la habitación una puerta que lleva al baño. El grupo fue entrando poco a poco y cada uno soltó exclamaciones de admiración y sorpresa.

— ¡Woow! Rose eres maravillosa—dejo escapar Lily cuando entro — que hermoso esta esto—añadió abrazándola —.

— Mis respetos Rosie —añadió Fred dejando escapar un silbido admirado—.

— No tienen nada que agradecer —le restó importancia la chica tomando el color característico de los Weasley —.

— Creo que ustedes deberían de acostarse —observando a los más pequeños del grupo—.

— Pero nosotros también queremos saber de qué hablaran —se quejó Lily cruzada de brazos acción que imitaron Hugo, Alice y Sky—.

— Ya es tarde, tienen que dormir —intervino Victorie —a estas horas ustedes siempre están dormidos y eso no va a cambiar porque no estamos en casa—.

— Alice obedece a Victorie —hablo un chico de cabello negro —como aquí no están nuestros padres tienes que obedecernos —la rubia de mala gana acepto la orden de su hermano y cruzada de brazos fue a buscar cuál era su baúl —.

— Vamos Lily obedece —se unió James —.

— Oh vamos Jimmy —la pequeña hizo un puchero—.

— Anda a dormir Lily—ordeno Ted tratando de no caer en los encantos de su hermanita —.

— Bien—acepto con un bufido—pero mañana nos contaran todo ¿entendido? —añadió fulminando a sus hermanos con la mirada quienes asintieron intimidados, la chica había heredado el carácter de su madre—.

— Hugo tú también vete a dormir —dijo a su vez Rose y Hugo acompañado de Lily comenzaron a buscar su cama—.

— Sky eso te incluye —hablaron al mismo tiempo unos gemelos rubios —.

— Buenas noches —se despidió —prometan que nos contaran —añadió antes de irse —.

— Lo prometemos —contesto Ted sonriendo —.

— Hijos mayores tenemos una reunión que discutir —comenzó Victorie sentándose en una de las mesas cercana a la chimenea—

— Eso sí que no —se negó Lucy —a nosotros no pueden mandarnos a dormir así que nos quedamos todos —.

— Bien—suspiro Ted —tomen asiento entonces —les pidió al tiempo que se acomodaba junto a su novia—.

Todos los presentes excepto los más pequeños que ya se habían acomodado en sus camas se sentaron alrededor de los mayores. Quedando organizados de la siguiente manera: en la mesa del centro solo estaban Victorie y Ted, a su lado izquierdo en un sillón se encontraban Albus, Scorpius y Rose, de lado derecho estaban Dominique, Louis y Molly, frente a ellos en otra de las mesas se encontraban James, Fred, Lorcan y Lyssander y en otra mesa se encontraban Frank, Roxanne y Lucy.

— El primer tema por tratar seria escoger un orden de presentaciones — comenzó Victorie mirando a los presentes — ¿alguna sugerencia? —pregunto—.

— Vic tiene que razón ese es el tema más importante —estuvo de acuerdo Ted —yo creo que lo mejor sería presentarnos por edades comenzando por mí —sugirió —.

— ¿Quién está de acuerdo con esto? —pregunto la rubia y todos levantaron la mano derecha—.

— Perfecto entonces eso ya está decidido—dijo Ted suspirando —.

— Yo tengo una duda —hablo Rose ganándose la atención de los demás —.

— ¿Cuál es tu duda Rosie? —le pregunto Victorie—.

— ¿Quién dirá lo del tío Fred? —pregunto nerviosa, ese tema era difícil de tratar —tenemos que decirlo queramos o no ¿Qué pensaran cuando todos nos presentemos y no tenga ningún hijo? No son tontos llegaran bastante rápido a la conclusión y considero que sería mejor que se enteren por nosotros que saquen conclusiones y sufran temiendo a confirmarlas —explico —.

— Rosie tiene razón —apoyo Molly —es mejor que se enteren por nosotros. Además creo que Dumbledore tiene razón —paseo su mirada por el lugar—¿Qué pasaría si estamos aquí porque nos dieron la oportunidad de remediar el pasado? ¿Y si estamos aquí precisamente para evitar las muertes? —.

— Molly tiene razón yo creo lo mismo —la apoyo Fred más serio que de costumbre— si me permiten yo puedo hacerlo al fin y al cabo tengo su nombre es justo que yo lo haga, se lo debo a papá —.

— Estas seguro de que puedes con esto Freddie? —le pregunto Victorie preocupada, si había alguien en la familia que sufría la muerte tanto su muerte como George Weasley ese esa Fred y es que ambos sentían que perdieron una parte de ellos aunque el chico no conoció su tocayo podía sentir el dolor de su padre y lo compartía totalmente —.

— No se preocupen por mí —Fred les sonrió conociendo la preocupación de todos —tengo que hacer esto —.

— Tienes todo mi apoyo si cambios de opinión Fred —hablo Ted sonriéndole cosa que correspondió el chico — ya que aclaramos esto ¿queda algún otro punto que tratar? —pregunto nuevamente—.

— ¿Cómo reaccionaran nuestros padres? —hablo Albus ganándose esta vez la atención — por lo que sabemos por lo menos los míos los de la mayoría todavía no están juntos —el azabache se pasó una mano por el cabello nervioso — ¿Qué pasaría si no quieren o deciden después no estar juntos? — pregunto preocupado—.

— Eso no pasara enano—lo calmo James sonriéndole —ya quiero ver sus caras cuando se enteren que somos sus hijos —añadió divertido — eso si lo mejor será advertirle a papa que se aleje de los tíos en ese momento no vaya a ser que lo maten y entonces si el mundo será privado de chicos tan guapos como nosotros —añadió dramáticamente arrancando risas de los demás —.

— Yo lo que quiero ver es cuando el tío Bill se entere que Vic y Teddy se casaran—dijo casualmente Albus sonriendo ampliamente ante la cara pálida de su hermano—.

— Seguramente reaccionara como en el futuro —intervino Louis sonriendo divertido—Teddy lo mejor que puedes hacer es alejarte, no vaya a ser que termines internado de nuevo en San Mungo—le aconsejo ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Victorie y un golpe de parte de Dominique—.

— Seguramente mi padre me deshereda cuando se entere que estoy en Gryffindor—se estremeció Scorpius— ya saben que cuando se enteró me envió un Howller—todos los que habían recibido anteriormente uno se estremecieron y le lanzaron miradas comprensivas—.

— No te tienes que preocupar eso Scor, lo peor vendrá cuando se enteren que somos amigos —Albus le dio palmaditas con intención de consolarlo ocasionado justo lo contrario —.

— Al tiene razón no debes preocuparte por eso —hablo Rose acercándose para abrazarlo lo conocía lo sufriente como para saber que ese tema siempre había sido delicado para el rubio ella misma recordaba los gritos y se estremecía, Scorpius le devolvió el abrazo agradecido —.

— Sus demostraciones de amor déjenlas para después que ahora estamos discutiendo temas importantes —dijo causalmente James haciendo reír al resto y provocando que los implicados se sonrojaran —.

— James no empieces —dijo Rose lanzándole una mirada asesina a su primo—.

— Querida Rosie lo que se ve no se niega—ataco esta vez Fred y es que a ambos les encantaba bromear respecto a esos dos —.

— Si ustedes dos vuelven a molestarlos con eso yo me encargo de convertirlos en ratas ¿entendido? —lo amenazo Victorie —.

— Gracias Vic—agradecieron Rose y Scorpius sonriendo ante los rostros de horror que portaban James y Fred—.

— Como ya no hay nada más que tratar deberíamos irnos a dormir —sugirió Roxanne poniéndose de pie—.

— Ro tiene razón todos a la cama ahora —ordeno Ted poniéndose de pie —ha sido un día largo—.

— Puedo hablar contigo cariño—le pidió Victorie sonriendo—.

— Por supuesto—.

En ese momento todos los demás entendieron que debían dejarlos solos y se pusieron de pie para encaminarse hacia donde estaba el baúl con sus iniciales.

— Buenas noches—.

— Ted sé que mañana será un día difícil en especial para ti—comenzó a decir la chica tomándole la mano—pero quiero recordarte que estoy contigo en esto y no te dejare solo sé que será difícil ver a tus padres por primera vez —.

— Es por eso que te amo Victorie Weasley—Ted le sonrió y se acercó más a ella —siempre te preocupas por los demás antes de ti y creo que podre con esto siempre y cuando tu estés conmigo —una vez le dijo esto rompió la distancia que los separaba uniendo sus labios en un agradecimiento silencioso y lleno de amor—.

— ¡Eh! —escucharon un grito — ¡Hay jóvenes presentes aquí! —añadió Fred desde el otro lado de la habitación ocasionado el sonrojo de la pareja y la risa de los demás—.

— A dormir —les ordeno Victorie sonriendo y uno por uno obedeció sus órdenes y fueron cayendo uno a uno en los brazos de Morfeo.


	4. Chapter 4

******_Ted remus Lupin _**

**La felicidad la marca cada instante, cada momento, cada pensamiento.**

A la mañana siguiente Harry, Ron, Hermione iban acompañados por Ginny rumbo al Gran Comedor para tomar su desayuno y cuando llegaron se toparon con una sorpresa en lugar de las cuatro mesas había una extra y parado frente a todos se encontraba Dumbledore.

— Qué raro —comento Hermione con el ceño fruncido —.

— Deberíamos sentarnos —hablo Ginny—al parecer hoy no será un día normal —.

— Concuerdo contigo —estuvo de acuerdo Harry preguntándose qué habría sucedido —.

Dicho esto los cuatro se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor y tomaron asiento como el resto. Una vez el Gran Comedor estuvo totalmente lleno Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta pidiendo atención.

— Buenos días tengan todos —comenzó sonriendo amablemente —como ven hoy será un día muy especial y por lo mismo recibamos a unas visitas muy especiales, bienvenidos—no termino de decir esto cuando las puertas se abrieron nuevamente dejando ver a Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charle, Percy, Fred y George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, Ted y Andrómeda Tonks, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fleur Delacur, Audrey Parsson y Rolf Scamander con este ultimo las chicas de quinto curso soltaron risitas tontas. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados en la quinta mesa Dumbledore volvió a hablar —Sé que todos se están preguntando qué sucede y porque estas personas están aquí así que lo primero que les diré es que por la mañana de hoy no tendrán sus clases —ante este hecho el lugar se llenó de exclamaciones de emoción —.

— ¿Por qué será? —pregunto Hermione un tanto disgustada — ¿Qué es tan importante como para cancelar las clases de la mañana? —.

— Qué más da—Ron se encogió de hombros sonriendo —Hermione lo importante aquí es que no tendremos que soportar al pesado de Snape dos horas hoy—.

Hermione se veía bastante dispuesta a replicar pero Harry intervino.

— Escuchen a Dumbledore— los dos se giraron para ver como el director pedía silencio —.

— Cuando dije que tendríamos unos visitantes especiales me refería a especiales de verdad —comenzó a decir con un brillo especial en la mirada—anoche cuando estaba dando mi ronda por el colegio me topé con un grupo bastante peculiar, quienes me confesaron ser la Tercera generación —el lugar se llenó nuevamente de murmullos —.

— ¿La qué? —pregunto Harry confundido—.

— La tercera generación creo que se refiere a nuestros hijos porque la primera…—comenzó a explicar Hermione—.

— ¿Eso es posible? —pregunto Ron cortándola —.

— No tengo idea—la chica se encogió de hombros —.

— ¡Silencio! —Se escuchó el grito de la profesora McGonagall ocasionando que casi al instante todos se sumieran en silencio y Dumbledore volvió a tomar la palabra—.

— Veo que muchos han sacado conclusiones acertadas, efectivamente la tercera generación son algunos de sus futuros hijos—dijo sonriendo ampliamente lanzando una mirada nada disimulada hacia la quinta mensa —ahora sin más preámbulos con ustedes la Tercera generación —el director extendió sus brazos sonriendo al mismo tiempo que las puertas se abrían de par en par dejando entrar a un grupo de jóvenes con capuchas tapándoles el rostro—.

— Bienvenidos —.

Los profesores estaban tan sorprendidos como los estudiantes y Molly estaba ansiosa por saber si sus hijos le darían nietos. El grupo se acomodó poco a poco al lado de la mesa de Profesores todos miraban curiosos hacia todos lados buscando entre las mesas a sus familiares y los padres de algunos compañeros de curso. Sin perder más tiempo un muchacho camino hacia donde minutos antes estaba Dumbledore y se quitó la capucha dejando ver a un chico de unos veintitrés años, tez blanca, de cabello castaño, ojos color miel y con buen cuerpo enseguida todas las chicas soltaron suspiros y risas tontas.

— Hola— el chico agito su mano— Como ya saben venimos del futuro, un futuro donde no existe Voldermort—comenzó a explicar sonriendo, cabe decir que muchos se estremecieron ante la mención del nombre y el comedor se llenó de mormullos y celebraciones. Harry no podía creer lo que había escuchado pero sonreía ampliamente— Primero nos presentaremos y al final contaremos todo—continuó al ver que todos querían preguntar acerca de ese acontecimiento— Mi nombre es Ted Remus Lupin—dijo delicadamente. Ante esto Remus que estaba tomando un jugo de calabaza se atraganto y miro al chico con detenimiento, mientras que Tonks aguantaba las lágrimas pensando que un chico como él no podría ser su hijo—.

— ¿Qu-Qué? —tartamudeo Remus una vez recibió golpes en la espalda —.

— Como escuchaste —le sonrió ampliamente deseando lanzarse a sus brazos por primera vez en su vida pero tuvo que contenerse —como han adivinado mi padre es Remus John Lupin —el mencionado lo miraba como si en cualquier momento desapareciera—y mi madres es…—sonriendo aún más el chico cambio el color de su cabello a su color habitual, azul eléctrico, dejando estupefactos a muchos y haciendo sonreír a Harry, Hermione y Ginny quienes ya habían comprendido quien era su madre. Por su parte Tonks comenzaba a recuperar el brillo de sus ojos y poco a poco una sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro al tiempo que cruzaba sus dedos y le lanzaba una mirada por el rabillo del ojo a Remus que a pasar de reprochárselo no podía evitar desear que ella fuera la madre de su hijo— por si aún no lo adivinan mi madre es Nymphadora Tonks —aclaro Ted esperando la reacción de sus padres, no pudo evitar mirarlos con añoranza deseando de una vez correr a sus brazos—.

— ¡Lo sabía! —La mencionada no espero más soltó, un grito emocionado y se puso de pie de un salto para llegar a Remus y sin perder un segundo lo tomo del brazo y lo beso, recibiendo una rápida respuesta de él, quien a pesar de reclamarse por haber sido tan idiota, no pudo evitar sentir una inmensa emoción y por primera vez en su vida se rindió, dándole la bienvenida al amor y permitiéndose ser feliz al lado de esa mujer que tanto amaba. Una vez se separaron unieron sus frentes y se sonrieron —sabía que tarde o temprano te dejarías de idioteces Lupin —le dijo al tiempo que su cabello tomaba su habitual rosa chicle y Remus la atraía a un abrazo—.

— Eres muy testaruda —le respondió antes de besarla de nuevo.

— Herencia Black —respondió la pelirrosa abrazándolo. Al parecer los dos habían olvidado donde se encontraban pues para ellos no existía nada más que ellos dos—.

Harry no podía creerlo pero tenía una gran sonrisa así que su tío— y es que para él eso era Remus — estaba enamorado de Tonks y además tendrían hijo, estaba ansioso por ir a felicitarlos.

Remus y Tonks iban a juntar sus labios de nuevo cuando escucharon que alguien se aclaraba sonoramente la garganta.

— Si mis padres me permiten continuar —comento divertido y bastante emocionado aunque también se reflejaba algo de tristeza al recordarlos muertos —.

— Lo siento —se disculparon ambos realmente apenados antes de sentarse esta vez juntos recibiendo las felicitaciones de todos en la mesa y un abrazo por parte de Andrómeda y cabe destacar que el señor Tonks le apretó la mano demasiado fuerte a Remus quien perdió un poco el color arrancando una carcajada de Tonks—.

— Dora querida, gracias por ponerle mi nombre—agradeció Ted Tonks abrazando a su hija con una gran sonrisa y dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Remus —.

— Continúa Teddy—pidió sonriendo la metamorfomaga ansiosa por escuchar acerca de su futuro hijo—.

— Por supuesto — Teddy tuvo que romper el nudo en su garganta al escuchar a su madre — tengo veintitrés años—las chicas lo escuchaban atentamente—como mi padre estuve en Gryffindor—ante esto la mesa de los leones se llenó de virotes y Remus no dejaba de sonreír orgulloso— y ahora estoy en la Academia de Aurores —ahora la que sonreía era Tonks mientras se dejaba abrazar por Remus, ambos sentían una alegría infinita y observaban atentamente a su futuro hijo—en el Colegio fui Prefecto y Premio anual…—decía con orgullo al ver las sonrisas de sus padres —.

— Ese es mi hijo…—dijo Remus con orgullo—.

— ¡El Perfecto Prefecto! —se vio interrumpido por dos exclamaciones de los encapuchados—.

— Cállense ustedes dos—bufo Ted girándose hacia los encapuchados— ¿qué más puedo decir? —murmuro girándose—ya se…soy metamorfomago aunque eso ya es evidente —comento haciendo reír a muchos—.

— Tenías que salir en algo a mí —le respondió Tonks —eres el vivo retrato de Remus—añadió cariñosamente —.

— Te sorprenderá saber que me dicen que soy una mezcla perfecta de ambos —contesto con orgullo— a ver, me gusta mucho el Quidditch pero mi madrina dice que es mejor que me quede sobre el suelo porque siempre termino con algo fracturado—explico sonrojado —.

— ¡Eso es poco, eres un desastre! —dejo escapar otro encapuchado ocasionando risas además de incrementar el sonrojo del chico—.

— ¡Déjenlo en paz! —los regaño una encapuchada dándole un golpe en la cabeza al encapuchado que hablo—.

— Gracias —Ted se giró hacia el grupo con una sonrisa encantadora para después continuar con su presentación — Mis padrinos son Harry Potter y su esposa—dejo escapar sonriendo ampliamente hacia donde se encontraba el mencionado con la boca abierta.

— ¿Y-yo? —tartamudeo poniéndose de pie para llegar hacia Tonks y Remus y darles un abrazo—gracias a los dos —les dijo emocionado — espero ser buen padrino —añadió a su vez mirando a Teddy.

— El mejor de todos—contesto él con una sonrisa que fue correspondida—.

— Tuvo un gran ejemplo —dijo Tonks con cariño.

— Eso me quedo claro—respondió Teddy —bueno eso sería lo básico sobre mi así que ¿alguna pregunta? —añadió ahora para todo el Gran Comedor.

— ¿Tienes novia? —se escuchó a una chica de Ravenclaw.

— ¡Sí que tiene! —se escuchó el gruñido de la encapuchada que había hablado anteriormente— Así que sería bueno que dejaran de mirarlo de esa manera ¡casi podría ser su hijo! ¡Por Merlín! —la voz de la chica hizo estremecer a la pobre Ravenclaw. La mayoría de las chicas se mostró decepcionada, solo algunas se mostraron avergonzadas.

— Creo que eso contesta la pregunta —contesto Ted divertido.

— Quedo claro —hablo Fred burlonamente —no sé a quién me recuerda —añadió solo para que George lo escuchara.

— Hijo—Remus se aclaró la garganta nervioso por lo que iba a preguntar— eres…ya sabes…. —no podía si quiera decirlo, si su hijo tenía esa maldición por su culpa jamás se lo perdonaría. Tonks entendiendo a que se refería le apretó la mano dándole a entender que estaba con él.

— Quédate tranquilo papá no tengo tu problema peludo— lo tranquilizo totalmente Ted sabiendo cómo se debería sentir su padre con ese tema.

— Gracias a Merlín —suspiro Remus.'

— ¿Cómo somos como padres? —quiso saber Tonks haciendo que Ted perdiera el color de golpe —Ted ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto alarmada al ver como a su hijo le fallaban las piernas.

— Yo…yo…—Ted respiro profundamente, por su reacción ya algunos habían entendido que le sucedía.

— ¡No! —dejo escapar Harry aterrado —no, no, no Ted dime que ellos no…—la voz del chico se quebró al tiempo que se abrazaba fuertemente a Remus, quien no hace falta decir estaba tan pálido como los fantasmas del colegio, por su parte Tonks era abrazada por sus padres, no hacía falta confirmaciones con la reacción del metamorfomago fue suficiente para que entendieran, tanto a Ginny como a Hermione se les llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

— ¿Cómo paso? — la voz de Remus se escuchaba rota.

— Murieron en la Batalla de Hogwarts—murmuro Ted con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, Victorie estaba a su lado abrazándolo al igual que Lily Luna. — luchando como verdaderos héroes para que tuviera un futuro mejor—explico con la voz rota.

— ¿Quién se hizo cargo de ti? —pregunto llorosa Andrómeda siendo abrazada por su marido.

— Tú, junto con mi padrino y los Weasley—explico, a nadie se le pasó desapercibido que no menciono nada de Ted Tonks pero no se atrevieron a decir nada porque ya era mucho para esa familia.

— Gracias Harry—agradeció Remus volviendo a abrazar al chico al igual que Tonks.

— Molly, Arthur, chicos, muchas gracias —añadió la metamorfomaga ahora mirando a la familia Weasley que se mostraba conmocionada por eso. Ninguno podía creer que perderían a tan buenas personas como lo eran Remus y Nymphadora.

— No tienes que agradecer querida, lo haremos con mucho cariño—Molly los abrazó a ambos.

Costo un rato en el que los más secarnos a Remus y Tonks lograban tranquilizarse en todo ese tiempo Ted fue consolado por su prometida y su hermanita, cuando el chico noto que su madre estaba calmada decidió hablar nuevamente.

— Si no hay más preguntas eso es todo de mi— nadie pregunto nada por lo que se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraban sus padres, les dio el abrazo que siempre deseo dejando escapar algunas lágrimas traicioneras para después pasar a abrazar a sus abuelos, los Weasley y Harry.


End file.
